contfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucentio Hapsberg/Beta
"If you can't be beautiful on the outside, how can you even begin to be on the inside!" -Lucentio's personal motto Lucentio Hapsburg (née Claus Capet) is one of the main protagonists of the alpha campaign of Contested Legacy/Lineage and a supporting character in the beta campaign. He is a wealthy, fashion-obsessed, vain, selfish, but ultimately well-meaning aristocrat and cleric of Loki with mild-to-severe Daddy and self-esteem issues. History Backstory Born the son of Rhodri and Morwen Capet (a retainer and engineer in the House of Count Hapsberg respectively) Lucentio was abandoned as an infant. As Count Hapsberg greatly dissaproved of fraternizing amongst his subordinates without his prior consent, he had the couple arrested and planned to sentence the child to death. However, for the first and only time in his life Bertholt felt guilty and decided to spare the child exiling Rhodri and Morwen. The couple fled to a small provincial town in the Northern Coalition leaving behind their newborn baby in a handbag. The initial guilt that had driven the Count to spare the child also persuaded him to adopt the child and raise him as his own dubbing him Lucentio, the most aristocratic name he could think of. Early Life and Childhood Lucentio spent much of his childhood tormented by his cruel older brother Chauncey and even crueler father. On one such occasion Chauncey burned Lucentio's beloved pet Rabbit alive. Most of his early years went on like this. Even when in mixed company, his family and other aristocrats would often mock him for his "unrefined personality" and "weak ideals." He thus took solace in the company of the servants in his father's manor-house, befriending many of the wait staff as well as their children. This was how he met Caerdwyn, the daughter of Jons, the Grand Couturier in his father's house. The two were fast friends and spent most of their days together. They especially took great enjoyment in playing dress up with beautiful costumes made by Jons, and it was from his teachings and art that both of them developed a love and appreciation for the sartorial arts. Lucentio's fascination with fashion grew with him, he would spend weeks with Caerdwyn and Jons creating new elaborate works of art. He and Caerdwyn would often have competitions, judged by Jons, to see who could craft the more stylish garment, with Caerdwyn usually winning. This friendly rivalry lasted throughout their adolescence, and well into early adulthood when they started to develop more serious feelings for each other. The two fell madly in love as Caerdwyn was to take her place as her Vice-Grand Couturier, and Lucentio was beginning to earn some esteem with his estranged father. This happiness unfortunately could not last, and their illicit relationship was discovered by Count Hapsberg. Livid, that his son was engaged with one of the common folk Bertholt took action immediately. He ordered Caerdwyn and Jons executed, Caerdwyn was able to escape, with the help of the crime syndicate The Midnight Crew, however Jons was not so lucky as he was guillotined in the courtyard of Chateau Hapsberg. All of the clothes he had made for Lucentio was ordered burned and Lucentio was sent to the seminary to join the Church of Loki declaring that he was "an insignificant fool worthy of less than nothing... ...a spare part." From this day forth Lucentio vowed to make something of himself, wishing to escape the brand of "spare," and possibly create a world in which he and the people he loved could live happily. Time in the Seminary Lucentio's years in the Seminary of Loki were uneventful. Days were intended to be spent studying ancient scripture, but as this was the seminary of Loki the novices instead spent most of their days planning and enacting elaborate pranks and shenanigans. Once he had attained the status of fully fledged cleric Lucentio was sent to serve as the chaplain of Bageis. He did not take his "calling" all that seriously however, and instead spent his chapter's endowment on wine and gambling. It was here that he accrued his unfathomable debt to a multitude of members of the midnight crew. The Beta Campaign